villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robot Amazons
The Robot Amazons are ???. History A bunch of robotic Amazons who attempted to claim Tin as the Robot Amazon Queen's king following his containment of an alien organism. Another Robot Amazon race later fought the Metal Men and Metal Women. Tin ad Nameless are in love and its getting to the rest of the Metal Men who wish that they could have girlfriends. Mercury leads the band into the lab and tells Doc what they are after and he decides to help. Finally he throws open the doors and introduces the honeys Mercury girl, Lead girl, Iron girl and Gold girl. Last but not least Doc Magnus introduces Platinum to Platinum man, Tina though is not impressed. Suddenly on the screen a gigantic menace appears from another world, The Metal Men go to get the menace but the girls want in as well and immediately they start to take charge much to Mercury and Gold's annoyance. Iron launches an attack and finds his girlfriend by his side and taking the lead in the attack, Iron is put out by her behaviour. Gold Girl them commands Mercury and Mercury girl to attack which they do and stop the mechanical monster, Mercury girl claims the glory herself. However, although stalled the invading craft is not out of action and fires rays at the group. Lead blocks the attack and asks Lead girl to assist but she is very, very slow to comprehend, eventually though she gets it and the two of them fire the bolts back. The beast them fires a giant missile at the group, Tina and Platinum man form a web to stop it but the atmosphere between them is frosty. Gold at last gets a command in front of Gold girl and together the group turns the disabled machine over. The group look inside and find that the giant machine is empty, the group return to the lab not in harmony, in fact Nameless now sides with the girls. Meanwhile at their secret base the real invaders the Female Robot Amazons observe what befalls their war machine. They decide they have to split the Metal Men from the Metal Girls and so they make a cute girl robot made from all of the metals of the Metal Men. The spray her in Chan-oil #5 and send her to the lab. She woos the Metal Men and the go to an ambush at the Amazon camp. The Metal Men try to attack but Iron is rusted by steam and Mercury frozen by ice rays. Lead is dropped from a great height and flattened and Gold has his head smashed off, while Tin in turned not a twisted coil and Platinum name pounded into the earth Meanwhile back at the lab, the girls smell perfume and smell a rat. They follow the perfume trail to the Amazon camp where they find Platinum Man buried far into the earth. Suddenly the Amazons attack and they freeze Mercury Girl, but Iron girl runs behind her ad as they try to steam her it thaws mercury girl. The two then team up and smash two of the amazons. The flying Amazon then grabs Lead girl but she has bound her feet under some rocks and she whips down quickly smashing the robot to the ground. Gold, Tin and Platinum are also to turn the tables on their Amazon defeating the group. The girls them find the Metal Men in storage and restore them back to their normal forms. Only Platinum man remains and the girls make a chain to pull him up, but at that moment a lave flow appears in the hole and the Metal Girls and Platinum Man fall into the lava and melt. The Metal Men are really upset by the girls passing and Doc Magnus offers to make more metal women, but Mercury declares he has had enough of woman, but later the rest of the group find him the Robot chick created by the Amazons but unfortunately she is in bits. Gallery CuteGirlRobotCJE.gif Femal amazon robot 2 32.gif Femal amazon robot 32.gif RobotAmazonCJE.gif RobotAmazonQueenCJE.gif Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Female Category:Barbarian Category:Artificial Intelligence